


My Devil

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of arguments and frustration, Uruha finds out why "My Devil on the Bed" is the perfect name for his song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thrill of my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big hugs to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) once again for the beta! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Meetings were an essential part of band life, but that never made them any easier for Uruha to sit through. He liked making music, coming in for every recording session, watching how each song took shape, but when it came to the more practical side of things... Well, most of the time, he'd rather be at home with his guitar.

Sometimes he wondered how Kai did it - negotiating with both staff and band to make sure that anything got done. It was probably just as well he changed his mind about becoming the leader, all those years ago. Kai's ability to switch between sweet and stern made him far more suited to the task.

"Right. Next on the agenda - titles. The singles are obviously already sorted, but as for the rest... We've got Venomous Spider's Web, Sludgy Cult, Suicide Circus, My Devil..."

Uruha paused mid-nod, brows wrinkling in confusion. "Wait, 'My Devil?' Which one's that?"

Aoi snorted in amusement behind him. "You should know, it's your song."

Your song... That didn't help, he had three this time round. Kai handed him the lyric sheet to help jog his memory. It helped, but Uruha still found his brows crinkling at the unexpected change. "It's not called 'Showtime' anymore?"

Kai consulted his notes. "Not since the last meeting... Is there a problem?"

"I... I'm not sure. It doesn't feel right to me."

"Then why didn't you say something last time?" Ruki could be so precious about these things. "You have read the lyrics, right?"

"Even so..."

"What's the problem? It's much a better title now! More memorable, right?"

Maybe that was true, it still didn’t sit right with Uruha. “Isn’t a bit… crude?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Uruha? When has that ever been a problem for you?”

“I...” Uruha really didn’t want to drag this out any further then he had to. He could see Aoi fidgeting impatiently out of the corner of his eye, and the last thing he wanted was to piss him, or anyone else, off any further – he’d been bad enough during recording. When did they all become so stressed?

Kai's pen rapped sharply against the clipboard. "We're not getting anywhere here. Go home, sleep on it, and we can discuss this again in the morning." He looked sternly at both men, making sure the argument had finished before waving the notes in his hand again. "Moving swiftly on..."

Uruha sat in silence for the rest of the meeting, not sure why the change was bothering him so much. Not that there was much else to discuss, just the usual list of promo work and tour dates, and then Aoi was practically running for the door, desperate to regain his freedom. 

He had wanted to leave quickly as well, but Kai managed to catch him while he stopped to pack his bag, tapping Uruha’s shoulder and disarming him with one of his famous smiles. "I'm not the only one you're giving grief to about that song, huh?"

Uruha grinned sheepishly. "Not intentionally."

"Look, do you mind if I come over? We can maybe discuss a few things... without the sensitive artist around." 

"I've not got anything else planned."

"Great! You took a taxi here, right? C'mon, I'll drive."

 

***

Kai groaned as he tossed the PSP to one side. Uruha was sure that he wasn't normally this bad, but he'd just lost five matches in a row. Maybe Kai’s heart wasn't in it? Whatever it was, Uruha wasn't one to complain about an easy victory. "Alright, alright, I give up. You're too good at this game. Should we maybe get back to work?"

"What work? I thought we'd covered everything." Uruha deliberately kept his tone light.

"There is one thing..."

"Oh. That." Was it too much to hope that Kai would have forgotten?

"Yes. That." Kai prodded Uruha in the ribs. "So why don't you like the name?"

"It just doesn't feel right to me. I can't explain it."

"Not even after reading Ruki's lyrics?"

"I'd like to point out that the original title is still part of the lyrics."

"Yeah, but it's not as much fun. Besides," Kai held up the game case, pointing at the busty succubus on the cover, "bet you wouldn't object to this devil in your bed."

"That is entirely different!"

"If you say so." Chuckling, Kai tossed the game box back on the sofa. "I think... I think maybe it's because you're too attached to it. You've been involved with every part of making it, right? I thought Aoi was actually going to kill you at one point." 

Uruha snorted. "I also distinctly remember you threatening to break your sticks over my head."

"Did I say that?" Kai's expression was one of blank innocence. "Anyway! Now something's been changed without your knowledge, and it feels like you've lost control. Something like that, anyway. Whatever it is, you need to make up your mind soon. Ruki doesn't like to wait."

"I know." Uruha slumped back against the sofa, head tucked into his chest. Why was this decision proving so difficult? He was normally more than happy to leave anything lyric-related to Ruki, so why was he feeling so defensive over this one? Was it really just because it had been so tricky to work on, that he'd put so much into it? That couldn't be it...

"It's got a really driving rhythm though, you can see why Ruki wanted it to be a sex song." The thoughtful expression Kai had been wearing took on a conspiratorial air. "Wait. I know exactly what's wrong."

"Do tell, oh great Leader-san."

"You need to get laid. Bad." He ducked just in time for the cushion Uruha had been resting on to go sailing over his head. "What? Ruki's title is just hitting a little too close to home!"

"I... That's ridiculous!"

"If you say so... I can't remember the last time you hooked up with anyone."

As much as Uruha hated to admit it, Kai was right on that point. It had been far too long since he'd last had sex, and even longer since he'd been involved in anything serious. Had he really been pouring all of that frustration into his music? Was it that obvious?

He sank down into the sofa with a glum expression. It wasn’t like he was going to get an opportunity to fix that any time soon, not while they were in production mode. Kai patted his arm gently. "Look, it's really late... You mind if I crash here? Or are you going to throw something else at me?"

"Be my guest. You ok with the sofa?"

"Fine by me." Kai yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Hey, with me around, maybe you'll get to a meeting on time for once!"

***

Uruha wasn't sure how long he'd slept for. The room was almost pitch black, suggesting that dawn was still far off, but there was just enough light to throw odd shadows around the room. Like that weird rabbit-eared one in the corner, or the one that looked suspiciously like someone standing at the foot of his bed. He blinked slowly, nearly allowing himself to fall back to sleep before the realisation sank in that, yes, there was indeed someone standing next to his bed. Had Kai gotten up to take a piss and got lost or something? Or had he just taken up voyeurism?

"Kai?"

The figure didn't respond, instead starting to circle round the bed towards Uruha. It did look like Kai, but as Uruha’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that lots of little details seemed off somehow. Like... The hair. Since when had Kai had hair that long? The figure's eyes were barely visible behind the curtain of hair, shadows shifting across his skin and lingering over his lips so that whoever it was almost seemed to be melting in and out of the blackness of the room. Despite that, it was obvious to Uruha that they were naked. Very definitely, unmistakably naked. Uruha's mouth went dry as his eyes were drawn lower and the loose sweatpants he'd worn to bed became far too constricting. If this really was Kai, then he'd been doing a fucking amazing job of keeping _that_ hidden.

There was still no response. Voice hoarse, Uruha decided to try again. "Kai? Is that you?"

A wicked smirk spread across their lips. "Do you want it to be?"

Uruha was pretty sure his obvious hard-on was answer enough for that. Kai was in the mood for games, was he? Fine, he could play along. "So what are you now, a devil? Should I be scared?"

"Oh, but I'm the best kind. Maybe I just wanted to show you what it was like to have a real devil on your bed."

Despite his arousal, Uruha's lips twisted sourly. It always came back to that song, didn't it? Maybe he really had fallen back to sleep and his overactive subconscious was just messing with him, reminding him in the weirdest possible way that he still had to make a decision. Whatever it was, there was no way he was just going to ignore his now painfully hard erection, not when the perfect method for relieving it was standing right in front of him.

The perfect method... But what was standing there if it wasn’t really Kai? Should he really sleep with some... thing just because he desperately needed to get laid? He rubbed at his still-clothed erection, trying to relieve some of the throbbing there. Then again, if it was only a dream, what was the harm? The Kai standing in front of him was one of the most tempting sights he’d ever seen, and the thought of the many, many things he could potentially do to Uruha was more than a little exciting.

Why not live a little? 

"So show me."

That was all the invitation "Kai" needed, crawling onto the bed and shoving the covers aside roughly as he drew closer to Uruha. For his part, Uruha couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, groaning as his erection was exposed to the cool night air. Uruha's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Kai to reach him, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out and drag him closer the way he wanted to, just in case he scared this apparition away. 

He didn’t have to worry, Kai was soon on top of him, sliding his tongue deep inside Uruha’s mouth as he pushed him down against the bed. It felt good to finally have another body pressed against his own after so long, feeling the hardened cock rubbing against his own as Kai continued to kiss and nibble at his lips. Kai's teeth were surprisingly sharp, and Uruha jerked and pulled away as one cut into his lip, leaving a smear of blood on both his and Kai's mouths. Kai didn't seem to object though, pink tongue darting out to lick along black lips. 

He wanted more. He _needed_ more. Uruha slid his hand down between their bodies, gripping Kai’s cock and squeezing it lightly, trying to encourage him to move on. Instead, Kai pulled away, leaving Uruha to almost cry out in frustration as the heat of Kai's body left him. 

Uruha reached out, tried to pull Kai back towards him, but Kai merely swatted his hand away. Instead, he sat back on his heels as he regarded Uruha’s panting body, black lips curved into a wicked smile. "Touch yourself."

The bluntness of the statement shocked Uruha. This couldn't really be Kai... and yet next to the smirk, Uruha could just see the faintest hint of a dimple.

Hesitantly at first, Uruha started to obey Kai’s command. This, at least, he had plenty of recent experience of, and he settled into his familiar routine, cupping his balls as he stroked, teasing his finger along the slit and smearing precome all along the shaft... His head fell back against the pillows as he continued to play with himself, soft moans echoing from his throat. He could feel himself getting close, balls tightening as his hand moved faster and faster. Just a few strokes more...

A hand curled tightly around his fist, forcing him to stop. "That's enough."

"Fed... fed up just watching?"

Kai didn’t answer, instead just grabbing Uruha’s knees and spreading them so that he was completely exposed. Something wet was spread against his entrance, although what it was, Uruha couldn’t say – had he seen lube lurking anywhere? – and then Kai’s fingers were sliding inside him, exploring and stretching until they found that spot that made Uruha moan. God, how he’d missed this!

Kai’s fingers were removed abruptly and Uruha could feel the tip of Kai’s cock pressing against his hole, then there was nothing but that blissful stretch as Kai thrust forward. The sensation of being filled after so long, and by something so big, was overwhelming. He found himself sinking his teeth into the join between Kai's neck and shoulder to stop himself from crying out as he was entered, holding his breath as he waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion. After a long moment, Kai started to move again, slowly at first, until Uruha wiggled his hips and encouraged him to move faster.

As his pace increased, Kai grabbed one of Uruha’s legs and draped it over his shoulder. The new position meant that Uruha was practically bent in two by the force of the thrusts, but he didn’t care, everything felt too good. His hands clawed around wildly as he tried to find something to grab, alternating between gripping the bedsheets and Kai’s sides until he found his own cock and started to stroke. Kai had found that one spot inside of him, and the combination of sensations soon had Uruha tensing and shuddering as he came, far too soon for his liking, his own come coating his chest. The feeling of Kai still moving inside him was almost too much for Uruha’s overly sensitized body, but then Kai came as well, emptying himself in hot pulses deep inside. 

Exhausted, Uruha could do nothing but lay bonelessly on the bed. When was the last time he’d been fucked like that? Hell, had he ever been fucked like that? He shifted and felt a little of Kai’s come leak out of him. Pretty damn realistic for a dream. The bed creaked next to him as Kai crawled up to join him, and the last thing Uruha felt as he fell back into darkness was Kai’s lips against his own.

***

The first thing Uruha noticed when he woke up was how much his lip hurt. He prodded it experimentally with his tongue and found a cut right in the middle of his lower lip. Must have bitten it during the night during that crazy dream... He guessed he had Kai to thank for that in more ways than one – would it had happened if he hadn’t insisted on talking about Uruha’s current lack of a sex life? Still, he felt good. Satisfied. He crawled out of bed and went to find his houseguest. 

Kai was still there on the sofa. Uruha couldn't help but sneak a peek under the blanket he was lying under - to his simultaneous relief and disappointment, Kai was wearing boxers. Very full boxers, but still, no other signs that last night's encounter had been anything but a dream. And why wouldn't it have been? As far as Uruha was aware, Kai's only connection with the supernatural was an interest in trashy games and folklore.

As Uruha watched, Kai began to stir, hair sticking up at awkward angles after his night on the sofa.

"Sleep ok?"

"Mmf? Yeah, think so. Got a crick in my neck though." As if to prove his point, Kai dipped his head to the side, rubbing his neck. Uruha found himself biting his lip at the sight of those arm muscles flexing. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Have you made your mind up?"

Typical. Awake for two seconds and Kai was already in Leader mode. "Yeah... I think I agree with Ruki now."

"That's great news! What changed your mind?" 

"Let's just say that sleeping on it helped." Not exactly true, but better to say that than "I had an explicit sex dream about you as an incubus"... Kai seemed happy enough with that explanation anyway.

"Fair enough." Kai rubbed his shoulder. "Mind if I take a shower first?"

"Sure. Coffee?"

"That'd be great." 

Uruha watched Kai as he walked off. After last night, he couldn’t help but feel a teeny bit aroused as he checked out Kai’s well-muscled back. But... Wait. There. Right at the point where Kai's neck became shoulder, was a bite mark.

A fresh one.

"Kai...?"

"Mmm?"

Uruha shook his head. "Forget it."

Some things it was better not to know.


End file.
